An XMen Story
by Lonnie Lanai
Summary: Summaries are not my strong suit. It's an X-Men movie verse story with a LoganScott pairing and ColossusOC and will lead into the 3rd film. Reviews are great encouragement to continue with the story.
1. Into the Frying Pan

As I sure you already know, this is a work of complete fiction based on elements that are real. Yadda, yadda, blah, blah…whew glad that's over; and now the disclaimer. Of course, I don't own anything besides my character and the story's idea/plot/some events/etc…again, yadda, yadda, yadda. Please read and review as the continuation of this story depends on if people are liking it or/and have an interest in it. If people like this story, then I'll continue with it. It's going to be long, I plan on it being a good story, almost like another movie or whatnot. The chapters themselves will also be long, like normal books. Again, it all depends on the reviews and if people want to read the story. Also, I need your help! I want to bring in Polaris, Havok, Forge, Bishop, Thunderbird, and Sunfire, and I need your opinion on what Hollywood actors should portray them. Please, Hollywood actors ONLY, and no one that has already been apart of the X-Men Movie series. Please also keep in mind the actor's age. For example, Lindsey Lohan, even being twenty, isn't playing one of these grow up, adult characters. I say adult characters because we have teens already, we could use a few more adult good guys. Again, my e-mail is So, with all this finally said and done, ONTO THE STORY!

Pairing: Scott/Logan (Like duh :D) with maybe Colossus/Original character (I'm kind-a leaning away from it now)

Timeline: Post X2, Pre X3, may lead into X3 later

E-Mail: M

**Chapter One: Into the Frying Pan**

Pulling my new car into the driveway, I started to think I should've stayed out longer…coming home always gave me this sense of dread. I never knew what kind of mood my parents would be in. That's why I mostly stay in my room all day, to avoid whatever conflict is going on.

Leaving my car and entering the house, I quickly take off my shoes and hang up my jean jacket on my hook of the rack by the door. I stopped saying I'm home when these problems started because then sometimes I get involved which is never a good thing, epically with my dad. He maybe getting older at 39, but he's still maintaining his military build and mass. Plus, he's taller than 5' 7'' me at 6' 3''. I don't think he would ever hit me, but sometimes he yells and gets so angry I can't help but imagining him beating me.

Mom's the opposite in a way. She's short like me at 5' 7'' and has small frame. She wouldn't hurt a fly but she puts her foot down and you wouldn't want to mess with her once her foot in down. She may not hurt you physically, but she'll hurt you emotionally.

Not seeing anyone right away, I quickly made my way up the stairs and turned to the corner to go down the hall and bumped into my dad. "Haven't I told you not to run in this house, boy?! What's the problem can't get that through that thick skull of yours, you little shit! Go to your room, get out of my sight!" With that, he shoved past me and down the stairs. I stood glued to the wall in fear before my body let myself run to my room and lock myself in.

My room is my sanctuary. I felt the safest in here. I immediately went to my double bed set in the large bay window of my room and curled up among the many comfy pillows. I had long gotten past crying and simply sat, staring out at the ocean and trying to think happy thoughts, pushing the recent event to the back of my mind. It be awhile before leaving my room would put in me safe territory and even then, I'd need to avoid dad, should've just stayed out driving longer.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of something breaking. I groaned as I heard my parents arguing again. Their voices carried through the house easily but I couldn't make out what they're saying. Another crash of something shattering against the floor and I put my hands over my ears, willing it to go away. If anything, they got louder and then my dad was pounding on my door, yelling for me to open up. I screwed my eyes shut as the he pounded his fist louder. //GO AWAY!// I thought as I curled up tighter. 

"You open this god damned door right now! You hear me?!"

"Go away!" It didn't even register in my mind what I had just said or the fact that a few spots in my room started to spark, leaving behind a stem of smoke.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! Open this fucking door and I'll give you a reason to want me to go away! Are you smoking in there?! HUH?!" There was a loud smash against my door and I knew it wouldn't last much longer.

"NO! GO AWAY!" I screamed, my desk sparking and lighting on fire followed by my clothes in my closet, and book shelf, and a few spots on my floor.

"OPEN bang THIS bang DOOR bang!"

"NNNNOOOOOO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. In a matter of seconds, the small fires quickly spread throughout my room like someone had poured a trail of gasoline. I heard my door crash open and the wild fire in my room exploded, covering the house, shattering the windows. I thought I heard and explosion downstairs, but I can't be sure because I blacked out.

* * *

Earlier, at Charles Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters, Xavier was teaching his Physics class. He was currently giving a lecture about Newton's Laws. "An object at rest tends to stay at rest and an object in motion tends to stay in motion with the same speed and in the same direction unless acted upon by an unbalanced force. There are two parts to this statement – one which predicts the behavior of stationary objects and the other which predicts the behavior of moving objects. These two parts are summarized in the following diagram." Xavier pointed to the diagram he had draw on the blackboard by his desk before continuing. 

"The behavior of all objects can be described by saying that objects tend to 'keep on doing what they're doing' unless acted upon by an unbalanced force. If at rest, they will continue in this same state of rest and if in motion with an eastward velocity of 5 m/s, they will continue in this same state of motion. If in motion with a leftward velocity of 2 m/s, they will continue in this same state of motion. The state of motion of an object is maintained as long as the object is not acted upon by an unbalanced force. All objects resist changes in their state of motion – they tend to 'keep on doing what they're doing'."

Realizing time was up for the class period, he assigned a small homework worksheet before the students left. Organizing for next class, the professor headed down into the sublevel and to Cerebro. He had come accustomed to use Cerebro to 'check in' with mutants around the world. His attention became focused on a young mutant. Xavier could tell he was starting to tap into his powers but something bad was about to happen.

Exiting Cerebro, he mentally called the X-Men for a meeting in the Staff Lounge across from the elevator. Storm showed first with Rouge and Bobby, followed by Logan and Piotr. Kitty came in not to much later leaving Scott the last to arrive. Ever since Alkali Lake, he's always been showing up last for the meetings. He'd usually give an excuse like he was working on his motorcycle but stopped trying to hide behind the lies awhile ago. He and Logan had started to become more civil to each other and were speaking without any insults, puns, nicknames, and middle finger claw gestures.

With everyone gathered, Xavier didn't waste any time. "I have detected a mutant coming into his powers but I believe that not in the best way. Storm, Cyclops, Wolverine, I want to take Rouge, Iceman, Colossus, and Shadowcat to West Brookhaven; I'll give you the full address later. Leave quickly; the other students will be taken care of." As quick as possible, the team quickly changed into their uniforms and loaded into the X-Jet.

* * *

As they flew over West Brookhaven, finding the house wasn't hard as it was engulfed in flames, one side looking like a bomb had gone off. Storms eyes turned white as she summoned a think fog to for cover and heavy rain to start extinguishing the fire, but Scott knew it wouldn't be fast enough. "Iceman, get down there and use your power to start extinguishing the fire from the inside. Colossus, Logan; you two follow me close behind him to carry out any survivors. Rouge, Kitty; you two wait here with Storm and be ready to take care of any survivors. Got it?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Let's go!" 

The four men raced out of the jet into the heavy sheet of rain. Starting the patio door, Bobby used his powers to start extinguishing the fire where the rain couldn't get to. Making their way slowly inside, Logan tried to sniff out and listen for any sign of life. "I think there's someone upstairs, I'm not sure," he said. Bobby quickly focused his attention to the stairs and heading up, using one hand to clear their path and the other to extinguishing the fire on other parts of the house. They came to a fried corpse in a doorway and Bobby quickly clear the room but stopped as he saw a kid lying in a bed engulfed in flames before acting quickly to help him.

"Someone's here!" Colossus and Cyclops entered the room with Logan behind them. Once the flames died down, Colossus quickly picked up the kid and started to head outside. There was an explosion and rattle as something in the basement exploded. Bobby faltered in his step but caught himself on the charred desk. Cyclops stumbled and was about to tip over but Logan caught him in him arms and the two stared at each other briefly before Cyclops stood. Colossus popped back into the room with the kid still in his arms.

"The stairway has crumbled, it's a dead end both ways," he told them. Cyclops quickly entered the burning hallway and looking to his left, set his visor to release the right amount of optic blast to blast away the wall leading outside without causing any other damage. Bobby ran to the edge and created and slide of ice before sliding down himself, followed by Colossus. As Logan was about to slide down, Scott's leg went through the floor boards and he cried out in pain. Logan turned around and helped him up. Scott's leg was cut up and bleeding. Thinking quickly, Wolverine picked Cyclops up like you would when you carry the bride over the threshold and slid down the ice slide before rejoining the others in the jet.

* * *

Professor Xavier wheeled himself into the med lab to take a look at the new arrival. Rouge and Kitty had quickly taken care of Scott's leg and Rouge was now applying a fresh bandage on his leg with some disinfectant. "Doesn't make sense," Bobby spoke. 

"What doesn't?" Xavier asked as he placed his hand on both sides off the kid's head.

"He was lying in the fire, right in the middle of it yet his skin, his hair, untouched. Only his clothes burned."

"Yes, it seems our new friend here is a Pyrokineic."

"Like John?" Rouge asked as she and the now limping Cyclops joined the group.

"Not exactly; I believe that he is able to create fire, like Bobby can create ice, which would explain why he is immune to it. Now all that is left to know is what happened." The Professor closed his eyes and when he opened them, he was inside a bedroom. He turned to see the same kid in the med lab table curled up on the bed. A loud bang interrupted Xavier and an angry voice was yelling through the door.

_"You open this god damned door right now! You hear me?!"_

_"Go away!"_ the kid cried. The scene played out quickly and when the bedroom door burst open and the small fires exploded into a huge inferno, Charles came back to himself.

* * *

"How did it happen?" Ororo asked as they were gathered once again in the Staff Lounge, only this time, the teens weren't present. 

"As you know, some people's mutant powers start to form in their early teens and sometimes manifest themselves in an intense emotional setting. Our new friend's power manifested later than usual and came forth when his emotions ran haywire, which would explain the whole house going up in flames."

"What caused this overload of emotion?" Scott asked.

"Like some students might tell you, a broken home. From what I could tell, the parents weren't quite getting along and having problems. The father also seemed short tempered. I'd say the bottling up emotions of his home life was sealed like a can of worms-"

"Until it burst open," Logan finished, understanding what the analogy meant about bottled up worms being emotions and sooner or later, everything comes bursting out at once; it usually never came out well in the end.

"Wouldn't he have shown signs of his power earlier on?" Storm asked.

"I would've thought so. Most mutants discover their power when they go through puberty. He is late in first discovering his mutant ability," the professor explained.

"So now the question is what happens from here? He doesn't have any parents or home to go back too but then you have to look at what happened, what he did," Scott said, changing the subject to the important matter.

"All mutants learn to understand and control their abilities. Even if those abilities are extreme, there's always a way to control them," Xavier said, making the point about Cyclops' optic blasts. "As for where he will go, he can stay here, this is what this mansion was made for; a safe haven for mutants no matter what their reason."

"What about sleeping arrangements? What if he has a nightmare and burns the mansion down?"

"I'll contact Forge and see if he can make something, a shield in the room that would keep the fire isolated and active a sprinkler system if such an incident happens. For now, let's just…" The professor trailed off, his eyes looking distant.

"Professor?" Storm went over to him and touched his shoulder.

"He's awake."

* * *

Ohhh…my head hurt! It felt like it might split in two. I slowly moved my hands to my head and held it as if it would help to take away the pain when I noticed something odd. There was…something on my head. I used to hands to feel it. I wanted to say it felt like a plastic titty. I pulled on it and with a little resistance, it pulled free. I opened my eyes and looked at it. There was a wire connected to it. It reminded me of something from a hospital. I slowly pushed myself up slightly and looked around. I looked like a high tech hospital room. 

HOSPITAL ROOM?! I was at full alert, my eyes searching wildly. //Where was I?! What happened?! How'd I get here?! What'd going on?!// My mind was yelling wildly at the top of it's pretend lungs. I slowly slid off the lab table, pushing a small equipment table used to hold the needles, medicine bottles, and surgical tools. My eyes caught the scalpel and I picked it up, holding it just right to slash at someone's throat in a left or right swipe. Easing slowly around the room, I was startled when the large X slid open. I causally peeked out round the corner. Metal blue and lights greeted my eyes. //How can you the difference around here? Everyone looks the same// I thought as I slowly started to make my way left down the hall.

I came to an alcove like area. Inside glass cases were uniforms for men and women. I stepped closer to look at them. In a way, they were kind-a neat, like secret agents or something. I felt cold and noticed I only had on a pair of black sweat pants. They were a little to long and legs of the pants kind-a pooled around my feet. Turning around, I noticed a shelf with clothes on it. I pulled out a small black shirt and gray, zip up, long sleeve shirt. There was only a large of the gray shirt so it hung quite loosely on my small frame. I crossed my arms over my chest and continued walking on.

"Hey, you." I stopped dead in my tracks. "You, kid." I slowly turned around to see who was there. It was a tall, gruff man in a flannel shirt and cowboy jeans. He raised his hands in a 'I'm not a threat' manner. "I'm not gonna hurt ya." He said as he started to slowly come closer.

"Who are you, why am I here?" I asked him, trying to bait him closer and keep him distracted. He continued to come closer.

"My name's Logan, you safe. This is a school for mutants." A school for mutants? Like those people from the Ellis Island incident?

"And how am I safe in a school for mutants? I've heard about them on TV, they're bad." He shook his head.

"That's because some self righteous bastards think that mutants and human can live together. This school believes differently than…" He was in range and I lashed out with the scalpel, aiming for his gut. He was fast and grabbed my hand, turning my around before locking my arms to my sides by wrapping his arms around me. I started to kick and scream, trying to get free but he was carrying me like a bag of grouches.

He was carrying me back the way I had come. A man with red glasses and an African American woman with pure white hair were coming towards us. When they got close enough, I pushed back against Logan and slammed both feet into guy with the glasses. He stumbled and fell back by the woman caught him before he could hit the ground. Three more people came into view, two of them women. One was about my height with light medium brown hair; the other was taller with dark brown hair with white streaks. The guy was tall and muscled, like a small giant.

"Piotr, help Logan," the white haired woman said. The small giant guy started to walk over. I was going to kick him like I did with the red glasses guy but Logan pulled me higher into the air so I couldn't push against him and Piotr grabbed my legs. I tried to get free but both the men were to strong for my small, petite frame.

"LET GO OF ME!" I yelled, trashing about even though I figured by now it wouldn't help much. They laid me on the lab table but didn't let go. The white haired woman came up to me with a syringe. I was scared on needles and started to scream at the top of my lungs and trash about but she just simply lifted up the sleeve of the gray shirt and injected me with something. I continued screaming and trashing before I started to feel tired. About two minutes later, I was tired to yell or move, Logan and Piotr lay my on the table and stabbed me in. It wasn't long before everything went black.

* * *

I awoke suddenly, as if I was dreaming. I was sitting outside in a very fancy yet normal, casual garden next to a long pond outside what I could only guess was a mansion with stone walls and wines growing up the walls to the top. Tall trees blocked out the sun, giving a nice, shaded and cool feeling. I looked around and it seemed I was all by myself. 

"Hello Haley." The voice startled me. I turned around to find a bald man in a nice suit in a motorized wheelchair. Just looking at him gave me the feeling that he could be trusted like he gave off a positive aura and wanting to help people.

"Hello. Who are you?"

"I'm Professor Charles Xavier, and this stone mansion with growing vines as you put it is my school for gifted youngsters, like yourself," he said. I was puzzled at how he knew the way I described this place. "Don't be afraid, the mind sometimes broadcasts thoughts so loudly one can't help but listen." I stared at him with a puzzled look.

"Sorry, but what do you mean?"

"I'm sure you've heard of mutants, Haley, people with special gift."

"Yeah, I've heard of them. I read about Ellis Island."

"Yes, but do not let that be your judge on mutants. Not all mutants are like the man you read about. Mutants and humans are like foreigners and Indians. They came across a way of life and people they've never seen before, a way of life they didn't understand, and thought that they were superior to these people. Some mutants believe that way about living with humans, but not all mutants share the same thoughts. This school is full of people who believe humans and mutants can live together in peace and fight for it everyday."

His words sank into my soul. I had never really heard anything about mutants. The Ellis Island incident was about as much as I knew about real mutants being out there. I was going to ask the obvious question of what a mutant really was but the professor beat me to it.

"Mutants can be described in many ways. The simple way is that we are people with a gift, something that sets us apart from normal human beings. Some of us use our gifts to help people, others use them for their own means. A small group of us who are trying to help are called, the X-Men. We try to educate people about mutants, show that we are people who are just trying to find a place in the world, but as you know, a few people can set up a stereotype."

"So, you're a mutant?"

"Yes. My gift allows me to read people's minds, even make them do what I wanted, but I never invade anyone's mind without their knowledge and I never control others for my own personal means. That's one of the things that we teach here." The next thing I know, we're standing in a large greenhouse with tables and two blackboards on stands. The white haired woman with mocha skin was teaching a class.

"Most of the student here are runaways, scared of the world around them, or themselves. Here, we teach them the skills and knowledge they need to go on to become young men and women, but we also teach them to control their gifts, to not be afraid of them." Then, as if this was a movie slide show, we skipped to a different classroom. It seemed more like a study with one blackboard, a large oak desk, a couple chairs with attached desks, and a big blue and white easy chair. The professor was at the desk, teaching about 5 students in Physics. "Some of the students consider this place to be a safe haven, a place where they can live and learn without the outside world at their backs."

"Like a utopia," I said. The professor smiled.

"Yes, but unfortunately, not all the world is this way." We skipped to a large meeting room. A woman in a read suit with auburn hair and glasses was addressing what looked liked the United Nation but was really only a group of normal people about how the mutant registration act wasn't a good idea. Senator Kelly I recognized was speaking as well, getting the audience's support about how a girl who could walk through walls might walk into a bank vault or the White House. The auburn haired lady made the point that mutants weren't hiding and that those who have come forward had been met with fear, hostility, and even violence. What the professor has said earlier about the Indians made even more sense know.

"…and there are even rumors Miss Grey, of mutants so powerful, that they can enter our minds and control our thoughts, taking away our God given free will." I looked the professor and he seemed upset that it had to spoken that way, but yet at the same time he understood why.

"The truth is…that mutants are very real, and they are among us. We must know who they are, and above all, what they can do." The audience broke into a clap at Senator Kelly's words and the auburn haired lady looked around with her eyes, seeming defeat yet still standing strong. I looked around the room, my eyes now open to the world that feared and hated mutants just because they're different. It figures, difference are the causes behind most things.

Then, just as it had ended, we were back at the garden. I looked at the professor and asked the now biggest question on my mind. "Professor…sir…am I a mutant?"

* * *

Author's Note: That's it for the first chapter. The second chapter will be uploaded by 5-21-07 (I'm trying really hard :D) 


	2. New World

As I sure you already know, this is a work of complete fiction based on elements that are real. Yadda, yadda, blah, blah…whew glad that's over; and now the disclaimer. Of course, I don't own anything besides my character and the story's idea/plot/some events/etc…again, yadda, yadda, yadda. Please read and review as the continuation of this story depends on if people are liking it or/and have an interest in it. If people like this story, then I'll continue with it. It's going to be long, I plan on it being a good story, almost like another movie or whatnot. The chapters themselves will also be long, like normal books. Again, it all depends on the reviews and if people want to read the story. Also, I need your help! I want to bring in Polaris, Havok, Forge, Bishop, Thunderbird, and Sunfire, and I need your opinion on what Hollywood actors should portray them. Please, Hollywood actors ONLY, and no one that has already been apart of the X-Men Movie series. Please also keep in mind the actor's age. For example, Lindsey Lohan, even being twenty, isn't playing one of these grow up, adult characters. I say adult characters because we have teens already, we could use a few more adult good guys. So, with all this finally said and done, ONTO THE STORY!

Pairing: Scott/Logan (Like duh :D) with maybe Colossus/Original character

Timeline: Post X2, leading into X3

E-Mail: M

**Chapter Two: New World**

"Am I a mutant?"

"Yes, you are." I sat on the bench again, thinking about this piece of information. It raised many questions. I asked what I thought was the best one first.

"What's my…mutation?"

"From what we can tell, you have the ability to create and control fire, Pyrokinesis, a powerful mutant ability indeed. You also seem unaffected by it as well, which would explain why you could create it."

"So, I'm dangerous?" I asked worried at what he would say.

"That is why you are here. I want to help you learn to understand your mutant ability and to control it, so you don't have to worry about being a danger to yourself or anyone around you. That one of the reasons I opened my home, to help mutants, give them a safe place to stay, and hope." There wasn't any doubt in my mind that the professor truly wanted to help mutants and humans live together peacefully.

"Once you are ready," he continued. "I'll show you around and introduce you to everyone, or you can leave. The choice is yours." I ran it over in my head and it didn't take me long to decide.

"I'll stay."

* * *

I could hear the soft patter of rain. It was the only sound I could hear. I slowly opened my eyes to see the rain hitting the large window. I lay, watching and listening to the rain before my mind registered that I was somewhere foreign. Slowly rising up, I looking around to see I was in a room of dark oak wood like an old yet modern mansion. There was a dresser, a desk, double doors which I guessed to be the closet and a door which lead to a bathroom maybe.

The sheets were soft and comfortable, and the pillows were fluffy. I could also feel myself just sink into the mattress. This was the kind of bed that once you lay on it; you aren't ever getting up again before it's so comfortable. I let myself fall back into the bed, curling up with the sheets and burying my head into the pillows, listening to the rain outside the window.

My mind again registers that I don't know where I am and with a small grunt, I pulled myself out of the soft bed. I stretched slightly before walking over to the window and looking outside. Nothing trees and hillsides, giving a closed in feeling, but I liked it. Even thought you had this since that you were trapped; it gave you a great feeling to just look at how peaceful the outside seemed.

A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts and I jumped at the sudden sound, turning to look at the door as it opened. A guy around my age who was taller than me and short, slightly curly blonde hair and blue eyes walked in. "I didn't mean to startle you. I'm Bobby, and I just wanted to welcome you to mutant high and see if you needed anything; this is Rouge." In walked a girl around my height and age I guessed with long brown hair with white streaks. She extended a gloved hand to me.

"Hello," I said to both of them as I first shook Rouge's hand than Bobby's; his hand felt cold but I paid no further attention to it.

"We were on our way to play foosball and wondered if you wanted to join us. We could introduce you to some of other students if you want; this place can seem lonely when you don't know anyone," Rouge told me. I felt uncomfortable meeting these two but I pushed the feeling aside and agreed to join them. They didn't take me on a full tour, but they pointed out a few things here and there as well as pointing out various other students we passed. A few people stopped and asked a couple questions and I was amazed to see how at ease I was to answer.

I had never really played foosball before, but it wasn't hard to get the hang of it. Rouge was on my side to help with the first round against Bobby and together we took him down 7 to 3. I wasn't sure if this was the way it was played but it seems they just followed air hockey rules for scoring. For the second round, I faced Rouge and beat just barely and then faced Bobby only to loose; he was very good at this game I had to admit.

Rouge was called away a few minutes later and Bobby and I continued through the mansion. We came to a I guessed to be a library and saw and grand piano nestled in the corner near a window. I was instantly drawn to it and was going to tap a few keys but turned to Bobby as I withdrew my hand. "Are we allowed?"

"Yeah, you can play the piano; it's not illegal to do so." I smiled before sitting down quickly and stretching my fingers over the keys. Counting a rhythm in my head, I began to play Chopin's Nocturne in E minor.

The world seemed to fade away as I played the piano. The sound filled the void of silence and I felt safe. As my fingers shifted over the keys, my mind turned off, and I felt at peace; at this moment, nothing mattered. All too soon tough, I knew the song was finished with no more keys to play and my hands became still.

I didn't notice that I had closed my eyes until Bobby started to clap softly. "Wow," was all he said. I slowly nodded my head.

"Haley, Bobby, please meet me in the kitchen." The professor's voice sounded as if he was right next to me, but I knew that wasn't true. Bobby led the way down to the kitchen where we found the professor sitting at the table, a pot full of water in the center. "Please, sit. I wanted to try an experiment to better understand your abilities Haley. Please, sit at opposite end of the table." I sat to the professor's right and Bobby sat across of me. "Now, Bobby, I want to freeze this water."

Reaching out his hand, I watched as the water slowly froze solid. "Very good," Xavier said. "Now Haley, I want you to melt the ice, but try to concentrate. Don't think about igniting the molecules, but exciting them. Bobby has the power to slow them down so they become solid, but I believe you might the opposite." I turned my head from the professor to stare at the pot of water. "Concentrate Haley."

It seems like we sat there forever and nothing happened. I took a deep breath and tried to concentrate harder. I heard a crack in the ice and it shook me out of my concentration. "Very good; now try to focus on an emotion. Mutant power usually show themselves in a time of stress when we experience many emotions. "Now, concentrate again."

Turning my attention back to the pot of water, I concentrated again. I tried to think of happy thoughts, but all lead back to home which then lead to my dad.

_"Haven't I told you not to run in this house, boy?! What's the problem can't get that through that thick skull of yours, you little shit! Go to your room, get out of my sight!"_

_"You open this god damned door right now! You hear me?!"_

_"Go away!" It didn't even register in my mind what I had just said or the fact that a few spots in my room started to spark, leaving behind a stem of smoke._

_"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! Open this fucking door and I'll give you a reason to want me to go away! Are you smoking in there?! HUH?!" There was a loud smash against my door and I knew it wouldn't last much longer._

_"NO! GO AWAY!" I screamed, my desk sparking and lighting on fire followed by my clothes in my closet, and book shelf, and a few spots on my floor. _

_"OPEN bang THIS bang DOOR bang!" _

_"NNNNOOOOOO!"

* * *

_

Bobby watched as the ice started to melt. A small smirk showed on his face as he looked up impressed but it was quickly replaced by a frown. He could see Haley's eyes and they were now a bright, hot green; as if a fire was burning behind them. The ice began to quickly melt and Bobby could hear the water start to boil. His brow furrowed as steam began to form as the water started to evaporate. Bobby glanced at the professor who looked at him before calling Haley's name.

They watched as Haley sat there, staring at the pot of water as steam poured out of it, the amount of water inside the pot started to become less and the pot slowly started to melt at the rim. The air around them had become warmer as well and both Bobby and the professor could feel small beads of sweat on their skin. Xavier mentally called Haley's name and all of the sudden, Haley seemed to snap out of it and look at Bobby and the professor before looking at the melted pot that sat on the table.

* * *

A ragged breath escaped me as I looked at the pot on the table. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," I said, instantly on the defensive.

"It's okay Haley, you didn't do anything wrong. It is as I thought." I looked at the professor; he sounded disappointed. "I'm not disappointed in you Haley. You have an extraordinary gift but you have yet to control it but don't worry, that's what this school if for."

The professor had asked Bobby to leave and we talked for awhile. He told me about how every mutant is unique and that some of us have great power and we must understand it and control it to protect ourselves and others. He told me about how when he was boy, he found out he had the power to control other people's minds. Compared to me, he seemed powerful; being able to make someone believe and or do anything you wanted.

He told me he wanted to work with me every day on focusing my ability. Once I was able to control it, I could do more with it; maybe even discover something I didn't know I had in me. I admit, I as scared. I didn't know what would happen, but I was willing to learn.

It was getting late, and I felt really tired and drained. I headed for my room and was grateful to full onto the soft mattress after brushing my teeth. I didn't think sleep would come and it felt like I spent hours just staring out the window and yet, it was as if as soon as my head hit the pillow and my eyes closed, I was spirited away.

* * *

_I'm running as fast as me legs can take me. I don't know what's behind me but I'm to scared to look back and my instincts tell me to just keep running. I seem to be in an all white room but I can't see any walls, doors, or windows; everything is just white._

_"Scott." I hear the voice, like a whisper on the wind and I stop running. Could someone else be here? "Scott!" the same voice, but only it sounded desperate this time. I quickly started to look all around me and saw a man standing not far from me._

_"Stop it." This time, it was a man's voice. As I started to walk over to him, I could tell he seemed to sitting as if he was sitting on a chair, but chair was present. His head was buried in his hands and his brown hair seemed in disarray._

_"Scott." The whispering voice again. "Scott, Scott, Scott." The voice kept saying the name over and over again. The man seemed to be breathing heavier now as his shoulders began to shake._

_"Stop! Stop it!" he yelled! I reached out and touched the man's shoulder._

_"Scott?" I called the name._

_"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" The man's head quickly shot up and I could see sad blue eyes before I was swallowed in red light. _

_I open my eyes and I can see the outline of a woman with long hair that seemed to be blowing in an unseen wind. "So much power," it was whispering voice again, but I knew it came from this woman. In the blink of an eye, she was standing in front of me and I could see her clearly. Long red hair, pale skin, and a black suit with red lines…like an X-Men's suit I saw in the locker in the sub basement in the mansion. "Kill me." I stepped back, a confused look on my face, before everything went black, and I felt like I was drowning.

* * *

_

I woke up, gasping for air. What kind of dream was that? I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked at the clock on the night stand. 2:23 am; ohmigosh! It's so early! A averted my gaze from the clock and to the charred blanket on the bed. Oh great, perfect.

Slowly sliding out of bed, I pulled on a pair of oversized lounge pants and slightly form fitting t-shirt. I stripped the bed and tossed everything into a pile in the corner. With a heavy sigh, I decided to head down the kitchen.

Slowly walking through the archway, my body suddenly stops. My mind is telling me that someone was just here a moment ago. I'm can explain what happened, but I was suddenly flat against the ceiling as if I was hiding. Logan slowly walked back in and stopped just below me. How did I get on the ceiling anyways? How is it I'm able to remain up here?!

As Logan tilts his head up to look at me, whatever force holding me to the ceiling seemed to disappear as I suddenly fell into Logan's arms. "Whoa there!" We're both silent as we look at each; me trying to figure out what just happened and him waiting for an explanation.

He sets my on my feet and I frown trying to the figure this out. "You okay kid?" His question causes me to look at him.

"I-I…I think so…" I stutter slightly, not sure if I am okay. He looks at me strangely before asking another question.

"What were you doing up there?" Again, I'm at a loss for words and he continues to stare at me, waiting for an explanation.

"I…don't know," I tell, shrugging my shoulder. Logan raises an eyebrow before making a 'hmm' sound and walking over to the table, sitting down in front a beer. "Where'd you get a beer in this place?" I ask him, knowing that the professor wouldn't just keep it around. He looks at me and he doesn't have to tell me it's known of my business; I can take a hint.

I open the fridge and take out the fixings for a salad; lettuce, ham bits, graded cheese, and light ranch dressing. "Top cupboard to your left." I look at him, not knowing what he's talking about. "Plates," he answers as if he read me mind. I blush slightly, feeling like idiot. I quickly make the salad and put everything away. I grab the milk and pour myself a glass before joining Logan at the table.

"Don't sleep?" I ask. He stares at me as he takes and long drink from the beer bottle. "Bad dreams?" I see him freeze for a second before setting his beer down. He stares at me again, only this time with questions in his eyes. Guessing I hit a nerve, I quickly avert my gaze and start to eat my salad.

We sit in silence, the only sound being was my eating and getting up to rise out the bottle and toss it. I set down my fork, not feeling as hungry as I did before. I become lost in thought as my mind races through thoughts, ideas, and memories.

"Hey kid!" Logan's voice shakes me out of my day dream state and I look down to see my salad looks like it's been grilled. I quickly become nervous and self conscious while mentally kicking myself for not having control of my power let alone let someone else see it. I quickly throw away the leftovers and place the plate in the sink before quickly leaving the kitchen. I hear heavy footsteps behind me and I become deathly afraid. In my head, I can hear my father's voice screaming at me and as a hand touches my shoulder, I scream and can feel heat all around me before everything goes black.

* * *

Scott stood watching over Logan on the lab table. The heart monitor ticked away and Scott watched Logan's chest rise and fall. Even tough he knew Logan would be alright, he still felt concerned for him; he just couldn't lose someone else who was close to him.

Turning to look behind him, Scott saw the professor next to Haley, both hands placed just around his head and he had his eyes closed. Scott knew what the professor was doing and quietly turned back to Logan to find him staring at him. "You're awake."

"No kiddin'," Logan replied. Even tough it seemed dismissing; Scott smiled at knowing Logan was going to be okay. "How's your leg?"

"Better than before; still hurts though." Scott glanced down at it and gave it a little shake. Logan made a 'hmm' sound before averting his gaze and taking a deep breath.

"Is it just me or do I always end up on a lab table with my shirt off?" Logan's eyes turned to Scott who stood with a grin on his face. "How's the kid?" Scott stepped aside to let Logan see him and the professor.

"He's aright, just has a lot of emotions bottled up inside. The professor is trying to figure out a why to help him."

* * *

I'm sitting on the ground in a white room, my legs pulled up to my chest and my arms wrapped around myself while I slowly rocking back and forth. "Haley?" I look up to see the professor standing there. He squats down to look at me and smiles. "It's alright; no one's going to hurt you."

"He's a bad man."

"Who is Haley? Who's a bad man?"

"He's a very, very bad man. He wants to hurt me"

"Who Haley; who wants to hurt you?" The professor reaches out and touches my shoulder. I suddenly become very still and the professor removes his hand.

"I'm not scared of him anymore." Lifting my head, I see the look of shock on the professor's face as he sees my green eyes burning like a wild fire. "Because now I can kill him." Before the professor can speak or move, we're engulfed in a raging fire. "You can't hurt me anymore dad."

* * *

"He seems to be suffering from post traumatic stress disorder," Xavier speaks to everyone in the room.

"What caused it?" Storm asks.

"Apparently, he had a troubled home and an abusive father. I'd say he's having trouble dealing with the memories and feelings inside his head."

"Will he be alright?" Storm asks with worry in her voice. She had seen many kids come to the school who were troubled by something from their past.

"I believe so yes. We just have to be careful not to scare and try and help him cope with his memories."

"Professor?"

"Yes Pitor?"

"Bobby, Rouge, Kitty, and I were going to the fair on the pier tomorrow. You think Haley could come? It'd give him a chance to get and have some fun, take his mind off things."

"I think it's a great idea, but just be careful; we don't want to anything to happen."

* * *

Magneto sits in his chair, his eye closed while deep in thought, 5 metals balls slowly moving back and forth just over the table. John quickly makes his way over to Magneto. "The house was burnt down when we got there. Reports say they found to skeletal remains and neither have been identified as the kid."

Mystique slowly walks in, her movements quiet as she joins the two men. "I have word some of the kids are going a fair tomorrow at the pier; if he goes, it'd be a perfect opportunity." Magneto drums his fingers on the table as he thinks.

"Then we'll be ready for him."

Author's note: There it is the second chapter; I think it kind-a sucked as it got the end but I pretty sure once I finish the 3rd chapter it'll be great. All stories have the boring part right? Well, I'm not sure about chapter 3; I might be able to have it up by this weekend or next (now that I have a plot to work with a little more to should be quicker to write).


	3. The Unexpected

As I sure you already know, this is a work of complete fiction based on elements that are real. Yadda, yadda, blah, blah…whew glad that's over; and now the disclaimer. Of course, I don't own anything besides my character and the story's idea/plot/some events/etc…again, yadda, yadda, yadda. Please read and review as the continuation of this story depends on if people are liking it or/and have an interest in it. I'm taking the idea I had with a past story at not trying to fill out like 10 pages for each chapter, but to just put the idea down and post it no matter how short.

Pairing: Scott/Logan (Like duh :D) with maybe Colossus/Original character

Timeline: Post X2, leading into X3

E-Mail: M

**Chapter Three: The Unexpected**

"They have an amusement park out on a pier? Isn't that dangerous and aren't pier's tiny?!" That's me, always the logical one.

"Technically, most of the rides aren't on the pier anyway. Come on, it'd be fun to get out of the house and do something." Bobby smiled that smile of his and how could you refuse?

"I don't have any money…"

"Don't worry about, all you have to pay for admission and Pete agreed to pay for you." I didn't feel comfortable having someone I didn't know very well pay for me but getting out the house and having fun was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

After talking with the professor, it was agreed we could go so long two adults went with us. Rouge instantly pleaded with Logan to baby sit us and Bobby asked Miss Munro if she would but she had agreed to stay at the mansion to watch to kids. That left Mr. Summers and as far as I knew, he wasn't in the talkative mood much now-a-days but I figured I'd give it shot.

I found him the garage tinkering with his motorcycle. I'm not sure how long he had been working but it looked like he could use a break. "Mr. Summers?" He seemed to jump slightly before turning to look at me.

"Yes Haley?"

"Bobby, Rouge, Kitty, Piotr, and I want to go the amusement park on the pier tonight but we need another adult to go with us. Would you mind going with us?" He continued working on his bike before he stopped to clean his hands.

"I don't think I can; what about Ororo?" He was changing the subject; maybe he trying not to hurt my feelings...or he was hiding something.

"She can't go." Silence overtook the conversation. Scott seemed tired and worn out and not from just working on the bike. "Bad dreams?" The words had left my mouth before I knew I was saying them. He seemed to stand frozen for a second before moving back to his bike.

"Just a restless night is all." Could he be talking about the dream from last night? I decided to ask indirectly.

"Dreaming about someone calling for you?" The wrench in his hand fell to the ground and I could he hear him swallow the lump in his throat. "She keeps calling and you just seem to lose control, letting it all out?" He slowly turned to face me. I took in a deep breath. With those ruby glasses her wore, his face was always a mask. "I'm not a psychologist, but maybe getting out and enjoy yourself might help to ease your mind?" My guess was his silence meant he was thinking about it. After what I guessed was a minute, I turned and started to make my way back into the mansion.

"I'll be ready a few minutes." I turned to face him with surprise before a large smile broke out onto my face. I was just about to practically skip out of the garage when he spoke again. "Have you…told anyone about…the dreams?" I could tell this was going to be a touchy subject.

"No…I haven't." He slowly nodded his head before starting to clean up. I left the garage this time. I could tell he was in pain, but how I knew…I couldn't figure out.

* * *

The sun had already begun setting and the park was lit with the flashing and colorful lights you'd expect. Even though the sun had set, the lights lit of up the park as if the sun was high in the sky. After paying for admission, our first stop was the bummer cars. It was so exhilarating trying to smash each other into the wall and ganging up on each other.

Next, we hit the fun house. I didn't care for the mirror maze we had to work through because I kept running into them; I can be quite accident prone. Even though it'd seem childish that we all went down the slide at the end screaming, who really cares, we're having fun.

Not wanting to waste all our energy at once, we decided to get some cotton candy and ride the Ferris Wheel and use the height to decided where we wanted to go next. There's was enough room for all of us to fit comfortably inside one carriage and still have room between us. On our way to the top point, everyone was looking around and blurting out where we should go next and then trying to see where everyone else was pointing. I on the way down, I caught sight of Logan and Scott at a shooting range with bee bee gun rifles; I think they were having a 'my horse is bigger than your horse' contest. Boys with toys, I tell you want.

* * *

The blonde haired woman move through the crowd towards the line for Ferris Wheel. She held cotton candy in her hand was eating small pieces at a slow pace. A teen with short, wept back blondish hair and dark brown leather jacket took a place in line after her. His brown looked around in a bored stare.

All of the sudden, the Ferris Wheel ground to an apart halt. Murmurs began to spread among the crowd and become louder. While the crowd was distracted, the teen quickly moved to the controls. The crowd started to scream in terror as a large sprouts of fire seemed to ignite from the controls of the Ferris Wheel and an explosion was heard as the beam the wheel was on jerked forward. As the beam tilted, one of the carriages seemed to lurch forward on its own and a dark harried teen feel out. He was saved by a large man who held his hand and was pulling him back in. The same carriage lurched violently again and the teen fell the short distance to the ground below. The blonde haired woman quickly moved over to him and pretended to help him up but as soon as he was standing, she knocked him unconscious and tossed him over her shoulder. The women's eyes flashed yellow.

Mystique quickly made her way down the pier closely followed by Pyro to a speed boat where Magneto stood. As soon as the two were on board, the boat quickly moved away without anyone at the controls.

* * *

The Ferris Wheel jerked to a stop. Wondering what was happening, I peered over the edge to see if I could see the operator. Suddenly, large sprouts of fire shot up from the controls and I stumbled back. The carriage jerked forward violently and I felt myself lose my balance and tip over the edge. I thought I was going to fall when I felt Piotr's strong hand grab mine and start to pull me back up when the carriage jerked violently again and we both lost our grip.

Even though the fall was short, it was still far down enough that when I landed, my legs felt slightly tingly from the impact and I fell to my hands and knees. The next thing I knew, someone was helping me up but before I could thank them, I felt a sudden pressure on the back of my neck and the world went black.

* * *

Author's Note: Rejoyce, it's finally up, the 3rd chapter. My muse had quit on me and I just didn't know what to write but now with the 3rd chapter finally finished, writing the 4th chapter will (hopefully) be a breeze because the ending of this chapter helps set it up for me. I have classes every Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday but if my muse can help me, then I'll be working on the 4th chapter. Remember, feedback is great encouragement. 


	4. The Fiery Soul

As I sure you already know, this is a work of complete fiction based on elements that are real. Yadda, yadda, blah, blah…whew glad that's over; and now the disclaimer. Of course, I don't own anything besides my character and the story's idea/plot/some events/etc…again, yadda, yadda, yadda. Please read and review as the continuation of this story depends on if people are liking it or/and have an interest in it. I'm taking the idea I had with a past story at not trying to fill out like 10 pages for each chapter, but to just put the idea down and post it no matter how short.

Pairing: Scott/Logan (Like duh :D) with maybe Colossus/Original character

Timeline: Post X2, leading into X3

E-Mail: M

**Chapter Four: The Fiery Soul**

"Time to wake up." I felt disoriented and as I opened my eyes, my vision was blurred but soon cleared. A young guy with blonde, swept back hair was staring at me. "It's about time, wouldn't want you to miss all that fun now would we?"

As I collected my bearings, I found that my hands were tied behind my back as well as the legs of the metal chair I was on. "You don't seem like someone who has the kind of power he says you do." Who says? What is he even talking about?

"Where am I?"

"I wonder if it true though, if you can resist it."

"Resist what? What are you talking about; what's going on?!" I tried to stand, but the bonds kept me on the chair.

"Feisty aren't we?" He leaned in close to me. He was so close I could smell his after shave, so close that I could…I forced my head forward and hit the bastard square in the head. A throbbing that started in my brain told me that what I did was not the best idea in more ways than one.

"Son of a bitch!" He opened his hand and a small flame lit from something strapped to his hand. He thrust his hand at me and I became engulfed in fire and screams.

* * *

"Do we know where he was taken?" Professor Xavier asked. Logan shook his head. 

"There was a large crowd gathered around the Ferris Wheel, but I have a hunch Magneto took him."

"What makes you say that? You said there were people everywhere," Ororo stated.

"Mystique was there, I could smell her…and your little friend," Logan directed his gaze to Bobby.

"You mean John? That would explain the controls going up in flame-"

"Which would draw a crowd and cause a distraction," Ororo finished. Scott let out a heavy sigh.

"The Ferris Wheel is right near the pier itself, the only way they could've gotten out without drawing attention to themselves would be the pier."

"Who the last to see Haley?" the Professor asked.

"Uh…Pete was and he's…acting strange now." Bobby answered.

"I tried to talk to him but he didn't seem to listen, just got mad and crush his dresser. I'm guessing he's blaming himself," Rouge said.

"Alright, Ororo, go see if you can get Piotr to tell you anything, I'll use Cerebro."

* * *

As I felt the rush of heat stop, I slowly opened my eyes. My skin didn't feel burnt; I didn't feel any pain at all. Looking over myself, the only thing that was burnt were my clothes which now more holy than a Priest. 

I heard a grunt and a door slam violently shut. The blonde guy was no where to be seen. The minutes ticked by, the only sound my breathing. There wasn't anything in the room, just metal floors, walls, and ceiling with built in lights. I'm not sure how much time had gone by before the door opened again and a woman with blue skin and red hair walked quietly in. She stared at me as she walked over to my side.

I regarded her with suspicion and started to thrash about when I saw she was holding a needle. She grabbed my arm to keep it still as she inserted the needle. A loud scream tore from my throat and I could feel the liquid entering my body. "What is that?!" I demanded of her. She simply stood and left the room as quiet as she had entered. It was only a few seconds later that I felt myself becoming sleepy. I tried to stay awake but I just couldn't and my eyes shut and in no time at all, I drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Xavier sat within Cerebro, his eyes closed as he concentrated. There where many thoughts to search through but he had yet to find Haley. His brow twitched as he found a faint thought. It wasn't clear, but the Professor was certain it was Haley. 

Exiting Cerebro, Xavier instructed Logan and Scott where to find him and to have Ororo go along as well.

* * *

Ororo lightly knocked on the door and called out Piotr's name. There was no response so she opening the door quietly and looked inside. Piotr was sitting on his bed, staring out the window. "Piotr, you okay." The large man was silent. Stepping into the room, Ororo sat herself on the bed next to the large teen and rubbed his back. "You have nothing to blame yourself for, it was out of your control, don't beat yourself up over it." 

Piotr rose suddenly from the bed, startling her. "I had him…I had his hand and he was safe and then…and then he fell. I was too weak to help him." Ororo looked at the back of his head as he stared out the window at the gray sky.

"We'll find him Piotr," she said, rising from the bed. "We'll find him and bring him back. You have nothing to be sorry for and Haley won't think any less of you." She was going to say more but Scott came in and told her they needed to leave. With a reassuring squeeze to Pete's shoulder, Ororo quickly left the room to follow Scott.

Piotr wanted to believe in what she said, but his heart felt like it had been stabbed and his chest hurt. "Haley…" he spoke, reaching out to place his hand on the glass of the window. "I'm so sorry…" a single tear trailed down his face.

* * *

"Once they've located him, they will come for him. Once they're hear, we'll tell what we know and give them the chance to join us. If they refuse, then kill them. The humans said they have found a cure…the war has began."

* * *

Author's Note: Well, well, well. I got a chapter written in about 41 minutes. Go me!!!! Whew I just hope I can get the rest out of my head too LOL! Well, as I'm sure most of you can tell, the next chapter will be leading into X-Men: The Last Stand. 


	5. Cure

As I sure you already know, this is a work of complete fiction based on elements that are real. Yadda, yadda, blah, blah…whew glad that's over; and now the disclaimer. Of course, I don't own anything besides my character and the story's idea/plot/some events/etc…again, yadda, yadda, yadda. Please read and review as the continuation of this story depends on if people are liking it or/and have an interest in it. I'm taking the idea I had with a past story at not trying to fill out like 10 pages for each chapter, but to just put the idea down and post it no matter how short.

Pairing: Scott/Logan and Colossus/OC

Timeline: X3

E-Mail: M

**Chapter Five: Cure**

"My apologies that Mystique could not join us, but she is off looking for something for the time being," I could hear Magneto say. I felt tired, sleepy, yet I forced my eyes to remain open.

My vision seemed slightly blurred, and I figured it had something to do with whatever Mystique had injected me with. Along with Magneto, that blonde guy was here as well. My mind tingled, but I didn't know why. He and I are similar somehow, but I can't tell why. Like my vision, it seems all a blur.

What is happening to me? Lately, ever since that shared dream with Scott, I've just been able to…sense and feel…things from others.

"A war is about to start my dear boy." I looked up from the metal chair I was sitting in into his eyes. "This cure they clam to have is just an extermination of mutant kind. Make no mistake about it, they will draw first blood. The question I ask of you is who will you stand with? The humans…or us?"

I feel the hatred for humans pouring off him but why? What caused this deep resentment? A memory of a young boy being separated from his parents flashed through my brain. I could feel sadness, sorrow, and anger. Then, a quick flash of that boy being held by soldiers, but they couldn't move him. The boy's hand was stretched towards a metal gate in front of him and it bent as it pulled him closer.

My breathing became heavy as these visions left my head. What were they or better yet, where did they come from? The blonde haired guy stepped up next to Magneto.

"Mystique's COM link just went down."

* * *

The Jet set down and Ororo and Logan stepped out, closely followed by Scott. The warehouse was empty but they remained on their guard. "Wait." Logan held out his arm, stopping the movement of his teammates. Sniffing the air, he quickly started walking. "This way," he called out.

The 3 of them found Haley in a small room. No one else was present and no one had been around from the moment they entered the warehouse. Ororo and Scott quickly helped Haley up but Logan could smell faint traces of a 2 familiar scents.

Back in the Jet, Scott was checking over Haley to make sure he was okay. "I'm sorry, for not watching out for you."

* * *

I could feel sadness from him, it was so overwhelming. He was carrying a great weight on his shoulders, so great I could almost feel it. "It's not your fault, don't blame yourself." I reached out and grabbed his hand to give it a reassuring squeeze when my mind was assaulted with images of a red haired woman being buried by water, calling Scott's name and he called back for her.

As quickly as they had come, the images were gone. "Who's Jean?" He seemed to freeze, before a heavy sigh escaped him and he told me.

* * *

Entering the mansion, Scott seemed to walk back to his room in a daze; as if his mind was somewhere far away and his body was an empty shell. Logan took notice of this and followed him, grabbing his arm to stop him before he could get to his room.

"Hey, you alright?"

"What do you care?" Scott asked, his voice harsh.

"Well, for starters, I feel like I'm having to cover your ass," Logan replied, equally as harsh.

"I didn't ask you to."

"No you didn't. I was just passing through but-"

"So pass through Logan." Scott interpreted. He turned to continue to his room but Logan reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Hey…I'm trying to help you here." Scott pulled his arm free.

"You don't care." Scott again turned away but this time when Logan grabbed, he pulled him close and crushed his lips against Scotts. Scott's arms came up around Logan's back as they embraced in a tongue battle.

It seemed like hours had gone by when they parted lips for air.

"I can't Logan…not yet," Scott said softly as he pulled away from Logan and went into his room.

* * *

"The forecast was for sunny skies." Ororo turned around at the sound of the professor's voice.

"Oh…I'm sorry." Looking up towards the sky, her eyes turned white and the dark skies pulled away to open to a sunny day.

"I don't have to be physic to see that something is bothering you."

"I don't understand. Magneto's a fugitive, and mutant in the cabinet, and president who understand us, why are we still hiding?" Ororo asked as she and the professor walked through the halls.

"We're not hiding, but we still have enemies out there and I must protect my students, you know that." Ororo sighed.

"Yes, but we can't be students forever." The professor laughed.

"Storm, I hadn't thought of you as my student for years. In fact, I thought, perhaps, you might take my place someday." Ororo slowly came to a stop and turned to face Xavier.

"But…Scott's…"

"Scott's a changed man; he took Jean's death so hard. Yes, things are better out there, but you of all people know how fast the weather can change."

"There's something you're not telling us." Xavier looked like he wanted to tell her, but he didn't.

* * *

"Hank?"

"Ororo, Charles," Hank greeted his long time friends. Ororo ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"I love what you've done with your hair," she told him.

"Thanks, you too." Hank reached out and shook Xavier's hand. "Thank you for seeing me on such sort notice."

"Henry, you are always welcome here, you're part of this place."

"I have news."

"Is it Erik?" Xavier asked.

"No, though we have been making some progress on that front. Mystique was recently apprehended."

"Who's the fur ball?" Logan leaned in the doorway.

"Hank McCoy, Secretary of Mutant Affairs."

"Right, right, secretary…nice suit." Xavier spoke up to keep Logan from saying anything further.

"Henry, this is Logan, he's a…"

"Wolverine…I hear you're quite an animal."

"Look who's talking," Logan quirked. Ororo interrupted this time.

"You know Magneto is gonna come get Mystique right?"

"Magneto's not the problem," Hank stated, changing the subject. "At least, not your most pressing one. A major pharmaceutical company has developed a mutant anti-body…a why to, suppress the mutant x gene."

"Suppress?" Logan asked. Hank looked him dead in the eyes.

"Permanently. They're calling it a cure."

* * *

Rouge sat on the couch in the living room of the mansion, watching the TV. I sat on the back of the couch behind her with Bobby, Pete, and Kitty sitting near by. She quickly got up and I followed after her. She was headed for the Professor's office but I stop in my tracks as I saw Scott turn a corner. A strange feeling over came me and it scared me.

I quickly followed him. He had entered the garage and as I caught up with him, I could hear a motorcycle start up and he peeled out. The feeling I had felt was much more intense now. Without thinking, I quickly hopped into a car and took off after him.

* * *

"Is it true, they can cure us?"Xavier turned to look at her.

"Yes Rouge, it appears to be true." Ororo stood.

"No, Professor, they can't cure us. Wanna know why? Because there's nothing to cure, nothing's wrong with you, or any of us for that matter."

* * *

I had been following him for a long time. That same dreaded feeling never leaving me. Where was he going? More importantly, what did he plan on doing when he got there?

As I came around a curve, I saw his motorcycle parked on the side of the road. I pulled the car over and quickly got out to follow. As I was making my way through the woods, I could hear that woman, Jean calling out his name. It was so intense but I kept walking.

"SSSTTTTTOOOOOPPPPPPPPPP!" Hearing Scott yell, I ran to the clearing only to see him unleash his optic blasts upon the water. I was going to help him, when the water started to sink away in one spot and blast pushed me back.

Laying on the ground, I could see a bright light fill the sky. I slowly pulled myself to my feet. Dusting myself off, I was going to walk over to Scott to see if he was okay but stopped dead. The woman, Jean, was standing in front of him on the tiny rock cliff on the shore. They were speaking, but I couldn't hear them.

They embraced and I quietly took a few steps towards them. The dreaded feeling I felt was gone and I felt a great feeling of happiness. Jean though…I got a weird feeling from her, a dark feeling. I was going to call out Scott's name when I felt as if my brain was being sliced in 2.

I screamed out in agony and dropped to my knees. As quickly as it had happened, it was gone, I felt myself panting to get my breath back. Slowly, I stood back up only to jerk in fear as Jean stood before me.

"So much power," she spoke. I suddenly felt myself being pushed past her and then stuck in the frozen in place in the air near Scott's unconscious body, his breathing shallow. "I have to keep you safe." I could hear Jean's words but I couldn't turn to look at her.

Then, it felt as if Scott and I were encased inside a bubble. I could no longer near the outside world, but only our breathing. The water opened up below us and I felt fear surge through me as Scott and I sank into it depths.

* * *

Author's Note: I have to give credit to Vera's story From the Ashes as I it's were I got the idea pf Jean placing Scott inside a telekinetic bubble to placing under water to keep him safe from the Phoenix personality. It's a GREAT, WONDERFUL, PERFECT story. If you haven't read it, you MUST! (It has the Logan and Scott pairing too ;p) 


	6. Through the Looking Glass

As I sure you already know, this is a work of complete fiction based on elements that are real. Yadda, yadda, blah, blah…whew glad that's over; and now the disclaimer. Of course, I don't own anything besides my character and the story's idea/plot/some events/etc…again, yadda, yadda, yadda. Please read and review as the continuation of this story depends on if people are liking it or/and have an interest in it. I'm taking the idea I had with a past story at not trying to fill out like 10 pages for each chapter, but to just put the idea down and post it no matter how short.

Pairing: Scott/Logan and Colossus/OC

Timeline: X3

E-Mail: M

**Chapter Six: Through the Looking Glass**

//I thought I was dead.//

//But it's not me is it. Yet, here I am.//

//Am I?//

//Something's wrong…something's missing…//

"The sheer mass of water that collapsed on top of Jean should have obliterated her completely. The only explanation of Jean's survival is that her powers wrapped her inside a cocoon of telekinetic energy." Xavier leaned back in his chair. Logan stepped closer to the lab table that Jean laid on.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Jean Grey is one of very few class 5 mutants I've ever encountered, her potential is practically limitless. Her mutation is seated in the unconscious part of her mind and there in laid the danger. When she was a girl I created a series of physic barriers to isolate her powers from her conscious mind and as a result, Jean developed dual personality."

Logan glanced up from Jean to Xavier. "What?"

"The conscious Jean whose powers were always in her control and…the dormant side; a personality that in our sessions came to call itself…the Phoenix; a purely instinctual creature, all desire and joy…and rage." Logan had a hard time trying to understand what the professor was saying.

"She knew all this?"

"It's unclear how much she knew…far more critical is the woman in front of us is the Jean Grey we know…or the Phoenix, furiously struggling to be free."

"She looks pretty peaceful to me."

"Because I'm keeping her that way," Xavier said. "I'm trying to restore the physic blocks and cage the beast again."

"What've you done to her?" Logan asked in an accusing tone.

"Logan you have to understand-"

"You're talking about a person's mind here; about Jean."

"She has to be controlled."

"Controlled? You know, sometimes when you cage the beast, the beast gets angry."

"You have no idea…you have no ideas what she's capable of."

"No Professor, I had no idea what you were capable of!"

"I had a terrible choice to make; I choose the lesser of 2 evils."

"Well, sounds to me like Jean had no choice at all." Xavier turned his eyes away form Logan.

"I don't have to explain myself…least of all to you." Xavier leaned over Jean and again tried to restore the physic barriers. Logan stormed out.

* * *

Logan entered the med lab only to stop in his tracks. Jean sat on the lab table, a blank look in her eyes. "Jean?" She seemed to come back to herself, and she looked him in the eye.

"This really you Jeannie?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you talking to me?" Jean tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"What?" Logan stepped closer.

"What do you want?" Jean seemed to think for a moment before answering.

"Oh yes, I keep forgetting…let me think…" Logan stepped forward slightly.

"Who's in there with you?"

//Funny little man.// Jean did not respond, so Logan continued.

"I don't like it Jean. The professor said you might be…different."

"Well he would know, wouldn't he? What, you think he's not in your head too?" Logan started to back away slightly. "He's tamed you!" she whispered. Logan felt fear run through his body, and one question popped into his mind.

"Where's Scott?" Jean seemed to go still for a moment before her eyes looked to her left, thinking. "Jean?" A breath escaped her.

"Where am I?" Logan grabbed her arms lightly.

"You're in the mansion. You need to tell me what happened to Scott." A million thoughts were racing through Logan's head. Scott HAD to be alive, he HAD to be. Jean seemed to be lost in thought. "Jean," Logan pulled out Scott's sunglasses. "Tell me what happened to him." Desperation was in his voice. Jean looked down the glasses.

"Oh god…" Objects started to rattle and screws started coming undone inside the med lab; Scott's glasses shattered into billions of pieces. The computer's started to glitch and objects started levitating.

"Look at me," Logan said, grabbing the sides of Jean's head. "Jean, stay with me! Talk to me; look at me, look at me!"

"No," Jean breathed.

"Focus Jean, focus!" Tears started to form in Jean's eyes.

"Kill me," she whispered. Logan was taken aback.

"What?"

"Kill me before she does something."

"Don't say that; stop it."

"Kill me." Glass shattered and objects in the room moved in on the 2.

"Stop it, stop…look at me…Jean…it'll be alright, we can help you. Okay? The professor can help, he can help you fix it." Jean's eyes turned black.

"I don't wanna fix it." Logan was thrown back against the wall violently. Jean stood and walked towards the door. The center of the door shattered away and what was left flew off across the hall. Jean left the med lab and the mansion.

* * *

"Voluntary…they put the cure in the gun. I told you they would draw first blood."

"So what do we do?" Pyro asked.

"What do we do? We use this weapon to bring countless more to our cause." Magneto stood. "Come, we have an army to build." Callisto came down the stairs followed by Arclight.

"I've picked something up; an electromagnetic pulse, it's massive. It's…a mutant…class 5…more powerful then anything I've ever felt…more powerful than you."

"Where is she?"

* * *

It's so dark in here…so cold. My own heart beat fills my ears. Scott is next to me, but he hasn't woken up.

We have to get out of here…but how? I can't move…it's as if I'm frozen in place.

I can't use my power, Scott would be killed.

But maybe…just maybe…

I closed my eyes and concentrated. I could feel the molecules of the bubble we wear trapped inside. They were moving wear slowly, close together.

I concentrated hard on the air inside. It would be risky, but it was worth a shot.

I could feel myself holding my breath as I concentrated. The air started to become warm and heavy; I could feel the pressure building up as the air molecules bounced off each other.

Just a little more…only a little more.

Letting out a breath, I could not draw in another; the air was so thick and heavy. Just a little more.

My rings rang loudly as the bubble burst and water rushed into the open space. I reached blindly for Scott's arm and kick my feet as hard as I could to bring us to the surface.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm kind-of going for more the comic book Phoenix in this but not to much, just a little as it helps fit the story line. The next chapter, as I'm sure some of you can guess, is going to deal with the scene at the Grey house. 


	7. Don't Let It Control You

Chapter Seven: Don't Let It Control You

I could feel myself dragging in ragged breaths of refreshing air. With each breath, I still felt as if there was no air to breathe and let myself lay on the shore to let my breathing become normal again. As my breathing finally returned to normal, I remembered what had just happened to me and quickly sat up, looking for Scott. He lay just a couple feet away from me, his chest rising and falling like normal.

I was trying to think how to wake him but thought that that might not be wise. He didn't have his glasses and if he opened his eyes...I didn't want to think about it. Looking around for a rock or stone with a sharp edge, I used it to tare off the bottom of my shirt, exposing my stomach to the cool air. I wrap the cloth around his eyes, tying it tight, but how was I going to wake him without much trouble? This would need to be done carefully, but I feel so tired...so worn out.

Pushing my long, wet hair back, I gently shook Scott and called his name aloud. With no response, I tried again and got a little mumble. We needed to get back to the mansion and didn't have time to wait so I yelled his name at the top of my lungs and he sprang upword.

He fidgeted around, his hands feeling around his eyes and his breath heavy. "Mr. Summers? It's me, Haley."

"Haley?...what happened? What's going on?" he asked.

"I'm...I'm not sure myself...but we should get back to the mansion." I helped him to his feet and carefully, we made our way away from the lake and through the woods.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ororo quickly runs through the door of the medlab to find Logan on the floor. "Logan." The professor is not far behind her. Logan lifts his head up.

"Jean." He quickly sits up, Ororo keeping him steady. "Jean!"

"What happened?" Ororo asks.

"What've you done?" Xavier askes. Logan thinks for a moment, breathing hard, his eyes looking to the professor before he remembers.

"I think she killed Scott."

"What?" Ororo asks. "That's not posible."

"I warned you," the professor said before closing his eyes to concentrate. Logan and Ororo watch him. "She's left the mansion but sh'es trying to block my thoughts; she's so strong." Xavier opens his eyes. "It may be too late."

Scott and I make it to the car. He tells me he has an extra pair of glasses in the glove conpartment and I quickly fetch them for him. Once he put them on, he quickly got into the car and started it up. Climbing into the passenger side, he does not speak as I hear the screech on the tires as he floors the gas pedal.

I get a strange feeling from him, as if he is hapy but sad, brave yet afraid. These emotions I feel mmake my head hurt and I place my hands to my head and rub my temples. "You okay?"

His question takes me by surprise. "Huh? Yeah....yeah I'm fine...just...I think there's something...else going on with me. For the last few days, it seems like I've been able to...sense...or feel other people's thoughts and emotions. That's why I followed you."

He was quiet for a moment, staring at the road ahead. "You think you have telepathic abilities?" Now it was my turn to stare at the road ahead; I had no answer either way.

"I don't know...maybe..."

Ororo, Xavier, and Logan arrive at the Grey house. "Wait for me here," Xavier asks.

"What?!"

"I need to see Jean alone."

"You were right Charles," Magneto stands before the 3 of them, "This one is special."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Logan asks.

"Same as the professor, visting an old friend."

"I don't want trouble here." Xavier says.

"Nor do I Charles; so...shall we go inside?" The two old friends start walking towards the house.

"I came to bring Jean home, don't interfere Erik."

"Just like old times eh?"

"She needs help; Jean is not well."

"Funny...you sound just like her parents." Magneto stops to quickly look at Juggernaut. "Nobody gets inside." His eyes turn to Ororo and Logan to make his point.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So...what happened back there?"

"Nothing." Scott continues to stare at the road. I can tell he doesn't want to talk about anything.

"Well, something happened! Your dead girlfriend tried to kill you!"

"I said I don't wanna talk about it or else-"

"Or else what?!" We're both yelling at each other and my eye burn a brighter green as my hands burst into green flames. We are suddenly quiet as we both look at my hands and what has just happened to them. What's even more odd, is the fact that the flames are shades of green, not red. Making my hands into fists, the flames die out and I let out a breath. We continue the rest of the way in silence.

Magneto uses his mutant power to open the door and allows the professor to enter first. They walk through the entrance way into the kitchen and find Jean in a study, the furenture hovering above the floor before falling.

"I'd knew you'd come."

"Of course, I've come to bring you home."

"I have no home"

"Yes you do, you have a home and a family." Magneto speaks before Xavier can say more.

"You know he thinks you have a power to great for you to control."

"Erik-"

"I don't believe your mind game are going to work any more Charles."

"So you want to control me." Jean states.

"No-"

"He does," Magneto says.

"No, I want to help you."

"Help me...what's wrong with me..."

"Absoultely nothing." Magneto states.

"Erik stop!"

"No Charles, not this time! You've always held her back!"

"For your own good Jean." A lamp flies across the room behinde the men.

"Stay out of my head."


End file.
